Here Comes The Bride
by UnluckiestFridays
Summary: The Doctor accidentally finds herself getting married, much to her chagrin and the fam's amusement.


**Here Comes The Bride**

**Summary: The Doctor accidentally finds herself getting married, much to her chagrin and the fam's amusement.**

One-shot

"This is fun and all, but I just wanna get back to my friends," the Doctor sighed.

She was stood in a lovely, cosy chamber with a hearth at the end of a King sized bed and bookshelves stacked with old and new books. She was currently being flanked by maids wearing standard uniform who were dressing her.

So far, she had a very uncomfortable white corset on and what she believed to be a silk underskirt.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can see your friends as soon as you are dressed," one of the maids said. She was around the same height as the Doctor with brunette hair and light freckles across her nose and cheekbones.

"But I was already dressed, why do I need to get dressed again?" The Doctor pouted. She lifted her arms to allow a few maids to put a dress over her head.

The Doctor grunted when she got a mouth full of netting from the skirts and some of her own hair, but as soon as she was free from the overflowing dress, she shook her head to let her blonde locks fall back into face.

"This looks like a wedding dress," the Doctor commented, looking down at her white dress, with ruffles and glistening beads sewn on. She wheezed when one of the maids zipped her up. "Can't breathe..." she whispered.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, ma'am," one of the maids laughed, to which the Doctor looked at her with desperation.

"Why is it so tight, though?" The Doctor practically whimpered.

"Well, you want to look good for the master, don't you? After all, it is your wedding day," a maid pointed out.

"Sorry, who? And my what, now?" The Doctor demanded quickly. Her hearts skipped a beat.

"Why, Master Davidson, of course," another maid said, "your fiance. Miss, are you all right? You seem a bit off today."

"Indeed. It was just yesterday you couldn't stop talking about your big day," a third made commented.

"My... My big day. I'm getting married," the Doctor slowly got out, "but... Sorry, I really need to find my friends."

She attempted to escape the room, stepping down off of a small platform she'd been stood on. She only got a couple of feet before standing on the hem of her dress. Her wedding dress. Mentally, she shivered. If River could see her now, she'd be having a field day. She almost fell forward, but caught herself in time.

"Ma'am," one of the maids called, "I really must insist you come back here. You're getting married in an hour!"

"But I just need to-" the Doctor started but the door she was heading to opened up and she was forced to take a step back.

From the door, in stepped Graham. Relief flooded through her and her shoulders dropped from their tense position.

"Graham, thank God," the Doctor breathed and she hurried towards him.

"Oh, sir Graham," one of the maids spoke and bowed her head, as did the others.

"Yeah, still can't get used to that," Graham mused, then his eyes trailed to the Doctor and he made a thoughtful face, much like the one he'd made when the Doctor had first casually mentioned she was an alien. "Any particular reason why you're wearin' a wedding dress, Doc?"

"Apparently I'm marrying King Davidson," the Doctor explained.

Graham looked amused at that, whilst looking confused at the same time.

"Right," he said with a smile. The Doctor glared at him.

"Ma'am, we must insist you come back and continue getting ready. We're running on a tight schedule," a maid interrupted them.

"I'm not-"

"Ah, ah," Graham cut in, even wagging a finger at her to which the Doctor scronched her face, leaning back, "they're running on a tight schedule. You'd best hurry."

"Grah-"

"Go on. Don't wanna be late for your own wedding, do ya?"

"We are so having words about this when we get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor grumbled as she was pulled back to her stand so she could continue getting ready.

Graham lingered by the door for a few seconds, grinning as an expensive-looking crown was placed upon the Doctor's head along with a long veil. The woman looked suitably unimpressed and that only served to amuse Graham further, even as he stepped out of the room to go and find Ryan and Yaz.

...

"... Not happy about this," the Doctor mumbled to herself as she was led towards the intimidating wooden doors at the end of the hallway. "Really, very, not happy about this."

The closer she got to the doors, the more she started to resist. The maids were having a very hard time trying to get her towards the doors that practically led to her doom (as she kept telling them).

"I don't want to get married," the Doctor told them. She had a bouquet in her hands and the heels she was wearing were hurting her feet. They felt wrong. She preferred boots, and tried to avoid heels like the one day plague, but the maids had insisted she wear them.

By the time they reached the doors, the Doctor had tripped in her heels at least ten times and had a small, barely noticeable tear in the hem of her dress. She hoped the maids would perhaps take her back to the chambers and sew it, thus giving her more time to find her fam and escape, but they had been insistent she simply get married anyway. Apparently King Davidson didn't like to be kept waiting.

As the Doctor tried to slip away and escape the marriage she suddenly found herself in, the maids managed to open thr doors and push her inside to where people were stood in front of benches, waiting for the bride to arrive. An organ player was situated at the front of the room, playing music with practiced fingers and King Davidson stood with a priest at the other end of thr red carpet she now found herself on.

The Doctor gave a nervous laugh, straightening her crown which had been slipping from the fuss she'd been putting up. Looking around, she spotted her friends stood at the front row, looking back at her with mirth. She narrowed her eyes at them, letting them know she was thoroughly unimpressed.

As she was trying to silently communicate with them to help her, a man sidled up to her and looped her arm through his. The Doctor looked at him with surprise, wondering not only where he'd come from, but who he was. She merely got a kind smile in return.

The organ player started the song again and the man started leading her down the carpet. As she walked with him, she ran through her head the many options for escape. The main one was, of course, just run for it. It was a very popular option. She would have cut the lights with her sonic, but not only did she not have her sonic, but there was no electricity in the time period she was currently in. Another option was tell them she'd already married someone else. Which, technically, she had. Mulitple times, though only a couple actually mattered to her. The again, if she told them that, she would probably get killed for adultery and treason and she didn't want that.

By the time she'd run through her multiple options, she was already in front of the King. Her eyes widened as she wondered when that had happened. The King smiled at and took her bouquet off her, passing it to the man who'd lead her down the aisle. Then, he took her hands in his own.

With growing panic, she looked at her friends over the King's shoulder. Ryan and Yaz gave her a double thumbs up, holding back their laughter, and Graham shrugged at her without the slightest bit of sympathy or even guilt.

"Ahem," the priest coughed, drawing her attention.

She looked at him with confusion.

"I asked if you were ready," the priest informed her.

"Oh, well, I... I suppose?" She squeaked.

"Then let us begin," he said.

For the most part, the Doctor simply chose to ignore the priest's droning on. It was boring and, really, who could blame her for switching off? She looked around the room for any exits, but apart from the stained glass windows and the doors she'd come in through, there were none. She briefly wondered where her sonic screwdriver was, and hoped it was with her friends. As well as her clothes. She would be quite upset if she didn't get them back.

"And, do you, Lady Elizabeth Jackson, take our King Davidson Smith, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked and the Doctor blinked, turning to him.

"Me?" She asked.

The old man frowned in confusion, "of course. You're the only Lady Elizabeth Jackson I see."

"Oh, right," she nodded, "course."

"Well?" King Davidson whispered to her.

"Well..." the Doctor flickered her eyes to the only exit, "you see, I'm kinda, sorta, already married to someone else."

She stepped back away from King Davidson.

"What?" Davidson shouted.

"What?" Her fam questioned at the same time, though less agressively.

"Yup. Wonderful woman, hell in high heels," the Doctor shrugged, unbothered. "So, this has been a lovely experience, really, but I'm taken for. Sorry."

"'Woman'? Wha- guards! Seize her!" King Davidson roared, slowly going red in the face.

"Oops," the Doctor muttered as ger friends quickly got up and joined her on the aisle. Guards with hatchets and spears advanced on them. "Gotta blast- bye!"

With that, she picked up her thick skirts, kicked off her heels, and made a run for it, her fam following closely behind.

They ran all the way back to the TARDIS, through the village with paths of cobble, over the hills with wet grass, and through mud. Regretfully, the Doctor's white skirts didn't look so nice when they got back to the TARDIS (nor did her muddy feet), but they made it back in one piece which was what really mattered.

As soon as thet were back in the vortex, she leaned back against the console and breathed a sigh of relief, removing the crown and veil from her head.

"I am _never _getting married again," she said (and she would never admit she kept the dress deep in the TARDIS wardrobe).


End file.
